The sleepover
by Wormapple
Summary: when Yugi invites all his friends over for a party and a storm traps them in the house, what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Well I like sleepover stories so I decided to write one. Here's a list of the characters

Yugi

Yami

Joey

Tea

Kaiba

Duke

Marik

Malik

Ishizu

Mai

Tristan

Ryou

Bakura

Serenity

"Hey Yami!" Yugi called into his dark half's bedroom.

"Yes?" Yami called back.

"What do you think I should get for snacks?"

"Snacks?"

"Yeah! I'm having a party while grandpa's away this weekend."

"I'm not sure he'll like that."

"It's fine, he said I could."

"Ok, how about Fritos? I love them."

"Ok, we'll get Fritos, Doritos and popcorn."

"Yum, who else is coming?"

After reading the list to Yami and sitting down, he signed on to AIM"

Starduelist101: hey Joey. 

**GodfathaOfGames: Hey Yugi.**

Starduelist101: Whats up? 

**GodfathaOfGames: Nothin, u?**

Starduelist101: Im havin a sleepover. Wanna come? 

**GodfathaOfGames: Sure! Wat's 2 eat?**

Starduelist101: Fritos, Doritos and popcorn 

**GodfathaOfGames: I'm in**

Starduelist101: ok. C ya 

**GodfathaOfGames: c ya**

After having pretty much the same conversation with everyone on his list, Yugi went to the store. While he was there he bought the snacks and two big bottles of soda, he went home and prepared. Him and Yami cleaned the basement and carried down the TV and rolled out the old couch. Then the bell rang. Yugi ran upstairs to see Joey and Serenity.

"Come in guys, Yami's in the basement so head on down and I'll take your coats." Yugi said.

Within the hour all the guests except Mai were there. The party getting into full swing, it started to rain. Not just rain, it POURED.

"Aw crap, guess no playing manhunt." Yugi said.

"Oh well, we can still play stuff like twister, or strip poker." Joey said while Tea hit him with her shoe.

"NO STRIP POKER!" All the girls yelled at him.

Then lightning struck the tree in Yugi's yard and it fell, blocking the back door.

Marik screamed as the lights went out.

"Marik!" Ishizu called to her younger brother.

"Found him!" Malik called.

"Um, could you let my hair go?" Ryou asked politely.

"Sorry." Malik replied.

"F&!" Bakura yelled as he tripped.

"Stupid piece of crap!" He yelled as he kicked the body he tripped over. "I found the idiot." He said, picking up Marik's body and throwing it onto the couch."

"Oh, he fainted." Ishizu said like it happened a lot.

Then Yami pulled out flashlights and candles which he lit.

"Only use the flashlights in an emergency." He told them.

"Bad news, we're trapped in, there's a tree across the back door and the wind's too strong for us to open the front door." Yugi informed them.

Then they heard a thump from upstairs.

"What if that was that escaped killer?" Duke said.

"Us Yami's will handle it." Malik said.

After huddling they came up with a plan and barricaded the door with Marik's unconscious body.

After all the hikaris sweatdropped, the door started moving.

"HE'S TRYING TO GET IN!" Duke screamed as he passed out.

They all stood there in fear as the door opened, sending Marik flying thru the air and they saw in the doorway not the killer but…

Gasp! Suspense! Who is it? Review to find out. Nya Ha!


	2. Who's at the door? the party starts

As Marik landed on the floor Mai started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING DOWN HERE? I'M FREEZING! I HAD TO BREAK IN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Well, the storm was bad so we all came down here." Yugi explained.

While Mai was wrapped up in a towel to dry off, Marik and Duke were leaned against a wall.

"I can't believe Duke's such a wuss." Serenity said.

"I on the other hand am extremely brave and will protect you Serenity!" Tristan said.

"Stay away from my sister!" Joey yelled at him.

"Hey guys, I guess we're gonna be stuck here tonight so do you think we should get out the mattress we have down here?" Yugi asked.

"I'll get it." Yami said as he walked into the other room.

"Hey Yugi, what games do you have?" Tea asked.

"Oh, Candy Land, Hi- Ho- Cherrio, pokemon monopoly,"

"YUGI! Those are all kiddie games! Even Mokuba's too old for them!" Kaiba yelled.

"I was just kidding Kaiba, we have twister, scrabble, Stratego, and Risk!"

"I have a better idea!" Mai said. "Lets play Truth or Dare!"

"YEAH!" Everyone but Yugi said.

"That game's a little to…risqué, don't you think?"

"No." Everyone said.

"Here's the rules," Yami said, "If you refuse your dare or lie for truth, you get a penalty game."

So, they pulled out a soda bottle and Mai spun it first and it landed on Joey.

"Ok Joey, Truth or dare?" Mai asked him.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night in your underwear!" Mai told him.

"Awww, fine." And Joey did what he was told then spun the bottle. It landed on Bakura.

"T.t.truth or dare?" Joey asked the ever frightening looking Bakura.

"Dare." HE said, his gaze penetrating Joey.

" I dare you to… to... kiss Ryo." He said.

Bakura and Ryo both looked at Joey with huge, angry eyes. Yami sat there laughing.

"Oh, fine." Bakura walked over, Gave Ryo a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush and go under the mattress, then went back and spun the bottle and it landed on Malik.

"Dare." Malik said instantly.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night tied to Tea!" Bakura said, conjuring the second worst dare he could.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Malik screamed as he tried to escape but Bakura grabbed him and tied his arm to Tea's and sealed it with an unbreakable knot.

Malik, with difficulty, spun the bottle and it landed on Kaiba.

"Truth" Kaiba said.

"Do you really think Joey's a weakling or is that just to piss him off?" Kaiba thought for a moment then said. "It's just to piss him off. Wheeler's not that bad of a duelist. He does have SOME good cards and strategies. He really made me sweat back at Battle City."

"Ha! I knew it!" Joey laughed.

Kaiba spun and it landed on Ishizu.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to come over here and make out with me for the next two minutes." He said.

"NO!" She yelled. "EVEN A PENALTY GAME IS BETTER THAN THAT!"

As Yami was about to give her a penalty game, he saw Malik using the Millenium Rod on her.

"MALIK! For breaking the rules…PENNALTY GAME!" Then as Malik started screaming "Monsters, MONSTERS!" , Ishizu went over and made out with Kaiba.

When that was done, she spun and it landed on Mai.

"Dare." Mai said.

"I dare you to spend the next twenty minutes locked in the back room with any of the boys here, your choice." Mai instantly said Joey and he went "Huh?" as she picked him up and carried him in.

"Oh boy…" Yugi said as he sweat dropped.

So what will happen in the closet? Who knows?

"I DO!"

Shut up Joey. R&R


	3. The Party Heats up, then down

While Joey and Mai were… Doing things in the closet, Yugi stood up.

"Why don't we play another game?" He said, while placing the babbling Malik next to Duke and Marik. "We can play Twister!"

"How about this one instead?" Ryo asked, picking up 13 13 Dead end Drive (THE BEST GAME EVER!).

"Ok, we'll play that!" Yugi said.

So as they all sat down to play, Bakura walked over to the back, where all the food was and sat down, just staring at the Doritos.

"Umm, Bakura, are you ok? Ishizu asked.

"Fine, just thinking." He replied.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"About…THIS!" He yelled as he opened the Doritos and flung them at Yami, a bunch getting stuck in his hair.

"AHHHHH! MY HAIR!" Yami yelled, trying franticly to get out the Doritos while Bakura was wheezing from laughter.

Kaiba joined him in laughing and threw soda all over him.

"Now he's a snack bar!" Kaiba laughed even harder, Bakura nearly passing out from lack of oxygen.

Yami turned towards Kaiba and the eye of Ra appeared on his forehead.

"KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he wiped Kaiba's mind with the puzzle's power.

"Come on Pharaoh, we were just having fun." Bakura said.

"Shut up Tomb Robber." Yami snapped. "Or would you rather duel instead?"

"Lets duel then!" Bakura shot back at him.

"Guys… calm down." Yugi said.

"Quiet Yugi!" Yami said as the shadows engulfed him and Bakura.

"Wha…Pharaoh?" Bakura asked looking around.

"I'll start." Yami said.

Yami Yugi: 8000

Bakura: 8000

As the duel raged inside the shadow realm, Kaiba, Malik, Duke, and Marik were all indisposed, and Joey and Mai were…busy, Yugi, Ishizu, Ryo, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity were bored. They had finished the game and now had nothing to do. They tried every other game Yugi had.

**Twister**

"Left hand red, Tristan." Yugi said.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Whats wrong Ishizu?" Yugi asked her after she screamed.

"Tristan's pointy hair stabbed my ass!"

**Monopoly**

"Yay! I win!" Ryo called.

"Umm, Ryo, you're bankrupt." Yugi told him.

"Yes, the bank ruptured and money is flowing out to me!" he replied.

Everyone else just sighed.

**Scrabble**

"C H E E Z, cheese!" Tristan yelled.

"Umm Tristan, cheese is spelled C H E E S E." Serenity told him.

"Right." (he says it like Cosmo from the Fairly Odd Parents).

**Risk**

"Holy crap, I have Asia, Tea has Australia, Tristan has North America, Serenity has South America, and Ishizu has Europe! If I beat Ryo out of Madagascar, I'll have Africa and I'll win!" Yugi thought. They rolled the dice but then Ryo's strangely bounced and got stuck in Yugi's hair. (I love Yugi Hair jokes).

"Wanna watch TV?" Yugi asked monotonously.

"No." they all replied. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi said answering it.

"I'm at the front door. Let me in." A strange raspy voice said.

Yugi hung up and went very pale.

"Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"THE KILLER'S AT THE DOOR!" Yugi screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed and hid.

Egad! The Killer! R&R!


	4. The Killer shows his face! What can vanq...

Everyone screamed so loud some thought it might wake the dead, or the unconscious at least. Marik, Malik, Duke, and Kaiba woke up while the shadow realm dissipated and they all started screaming after they heard what happened. Then they heard the door break.

"He's in the house." Yugi breathed.

Then the basement door flew open and two figures stood there.

"IT'S THE ESCAPED MIDGET KILLER AND HIS PARTNER!" Kaiba yelled.

"Who you calling midget Seto?" Mokuba said.

Then They turned on the lights to see a soaking wet Mokuba and Rebecca in the doorway.

"MOKUBA? REBECCA?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, you'll never believe what's going on outside! There's a bunch of cops and some weird guy on the roof!" Rebecca said.

"Our roof?" Yami asked.

"yeah!" Mokuba said.

They all ran out into the rain. The sky was red and purple.

Then they saw someone on the roof.

"The escaped killer is on your roof kid." A cop told Yugi.

He jumped down, a cape billowing behind him like Batman (don't own him!). He pulled out a knife and lunged at Yami.

"Die Pharaoh!" An all too familiar voice said.

The hood fell off to reveal Dartz (from Doom). Then Raphael, Valon, Alister, Weevil, and Rex walked out from the shadows.

"Dartz!" They all said. As Yami pulled out his duel disk, Raphael ran out in front of him.

Turning to Dartz he said, "We don't need YOUR power to be strong, we're fine on our own. Pharaoh! Master Dartz has one weakness! This card will reveal it all!"

Yami looks at the card Raphael gave him and runs into the house. As Dartz moves in with the knife, Yami runs out of the house with a box.

"HEY DARTZ!" He calls, "LOOK AT THIS!" Yugi shined his flashlight on the box to reveal…

"CANDY LAND?" Everyone said.

"NO! NOT CANDY LAND! ITS TOO HAPPY FOR A VILLIAN LIKE MYSELF TO SEE!" Dartz screamed as he melted at the sight of the game..

"What happened to him? Kaiba asked.

"Candy Land is a game of pure good and purity. Dartz's evil cant stand up to something so happy."

"What a night." Yugi said, walking back into the house.

"Hey Yug!" Joey called.

"Yeah?" He responded.

When they were all back in the basement Yami said "Where's Joey and Mai?" Looking at the closet and hearing the noises form inside I, everyone just backed away and went to sleep.

The End

What do you think? Is it too rushed cause most of my endings are.


End file.
